


Mistakes We Make

by foreverphantom017 (mckenziemcquillen)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckenziemcquillen/pseuds/foreverphantom017
Summary: They didn't mean for it to happen, but they aren't mad that it did. One accidental night while drunk may change their lives forever....“We’ll figure it out. We always do.” I whispered. She nodded, her tears slowing as she looked up at me. “I’m scared.” She whispered. “Me too.” I agreed.





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up, cuddled in familiar black sheets, groaning at a slight pounding in my head. I blinked my eyes completely open and come face to face with a pale, thin back, the skeets stopping just before--- 

“Holy _shit_.” I swore quietly, sitting up carefully, locating my boxers on the ground, grabbing them and putting them on, and booking it into the bathroom. Looking at the gothic décor, I pressed a hand to my mouth. “Oh no.” I sighed.

I peeped out the door to find Sam had rolled over into the space that I had previously occupied. I closed the door silently, pressing my forehead against it and sighing.

I remembered attending an A-list party with Tucker and Sam, just because we are seniors and patrol had been quiet. Dash had spiked the drinks… 

I remembered bits and pieces of Sam and I’s…. activities, but not enough to know if it was, well, _safe_. I looked around Sam’s bathroom, but no sign of any birth control or any condoms whatsoever.

I exited the bathroom and checked the trash and floor. “well shit.” Sam’s voice hit my ears, startling me so I spun on my heel. Sam was sitting up, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. I lit up in a blush and scratched the back of my neck. “Ya know, this---well, yeah.” I stuttered. 

She wouldn’t look me in the eyes, looking everywhere else. At the clothes littering the ground, and then at the sheets. We both jumped at the sound of my phone ringing. I dug my phone out of my jeans pocket, pressing it to my ear as I pulled on the jeans I was holding. “Hello?” I asked.

“Are you on your way home yet, sweetie? Jazz just got here.” My mom’s voice hit my ears. I nearly slipped on my pants leg as Sam got up, pale skin flashing at me as she quickly hurried into the bathroom. I sighed. “I just woke up, but yeah I’ll be home soon. Tell her I’m sorry for not being there when she got home.”

Mom laughed. “You are eighteen years old, sweetie. You can have nights out with your friends. I just hope you are being safe with whatever you are doing.”

“Yeah you and me both.” I mumbled, grabbing my t-shirt on the floor. “What was that?” My mom asked, confused and startled.

“Nothing. I’m gonna get dressed and I’ll be there in ten, alright?” I told her. She complied and hung up the phone. I stared at the door to Sam’s bathroom and sat on the bare bed. Sam came out, dressed in purple t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

“I can, you know, stay and we can talk about it?” I told her. She shook her head. “The last thing I want to do is talk about what we did right now.” She said, rubbing her hands on her face.

“Sam, this is something that needs to be talked about.” I told her, deadpan. She sighed. “Danny, I _know_.” She said, slightly hysterical. I immediately felt bad. 

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you later---” I was cut off as Sam darted forward and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. My reaction to wrap my arms around her was immediate.

“Danny, what if—what if---”

“It was just once.” I whispered back. “that’s all it takes if it was at the right time. What even caused us to---”

I pressed my lips together as she tried to rationalize all of the thoughts in her head. “…Sam, I can’t tell you why it happened, but it did. So, take a shower and I’ll call you later. Jazz just got home for fall break from college and I have to go see her. I can come back later, if you want?” I said, rubbing her shoulder.

She sniffed, pulling out of my arms. “Yeah. I’ll text you.” She mumbled, going back into her bathroom. I phased out of her room and flew towards my house, Jazz’s car parked on the street just outside.

I touched down on the ground just outside my house, getting out my keys and going in, ready for a day of trying not to think about how perfect holding Sam in my arms felt (or other parts of her).

…

I laid down on my bed, exhausted from a.) family activities and b.) having not gotten any sleep the night before. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, before my phone beeped next to my head.

_Sam [rec] do you have a minute_

_Sam [sent] of course._

_Sam [rec] …do you regret what happened?_

I bit my lip, slightly blushing. I spared a glance at my door before tracing the letters with my thumb that I wanted to type.

_Sam [sent] no. I probably won’t. even if it turns out…badly._

_Sam [rec] I think that was my consensus too. Do you…wanna come back over? Talk a little bit?_

I looked at my door.

_Sam [sent] I think I can manage that ;)_

_Sam [rec] dork._

I got up quickly, going to transform. “Going somewhere?” My sisters voice hit my ears. I gasped and turned around.

“Just patrol. You know, superhero things.”

“You looked a little happy to be going on patrol.” She said. I shrugged, an innocent smile on my face. “Maybe it’s just because ghost getter #1 is back in town.” I said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes. “Its’ a school night. Be home at a reasonable time.” She smirked, leaving me alone. I breathed a sigh of relief, taking off and heading in the general direction of Sam’s house. I sped over, nervousness curling in my belly as I got closer. What did Sam really want to talk about? Was she going to want to forget it happened at all?

I landed on her narrow balcony and knocked on the window. Sam got up from her desk and opened the window, looking nervous herself. “Hey.” She breathed as I stepped in. “Hey.” I smiled, looking around the room I had been in just hours before.

“So, talking is a thing.” Sam started. I laughed, nodding. “Yeah.”

“This should be weirder, shouldn’t it?” Sam asked, giving me a look. I shrugged. “Only if you make it weird. It doesn’t have to be. We’ve been friends forever.”

Sam looked conflicted. “But to be comfortable with what we did last night, we would have to be comfortable with thinking of the other person as more than a friend.”

That floored me. Shit. I’ve kept my crush on her a secret for six years of my life and now, after we had sex, she calls me out on it. Unbelievable. Wait--- 

“Think of each other?” I asked. She rolled her eyes. “Yes, Danny.”

I shrugged, blushing. “Of course, at some point, I’ve thought of you as more than a friend, Sam. You are beautiful, talented, and you are unique. You are so much more than any other girl, it’s hard to just think of you as a friend.”

Sam was quiet and then she took a deep breath, her purple eyes hardening as they looked in my own anxious blue. “Then don’t.” She whispered.

I tilted my head. “What do you mean?” I asked. She strode over, throwing one leg over one of my own and the other over my other leg, straddling my legs and placing her hands on my shoulders. “Don’t think of me as just a friend.” She whispered; her face impossibly close to mine.

“Okay.” I whispered, swallowing around my fear. “But only if you do the same.” I told her. “Deal.” She said, our lips barely brushing together.

I closed the distance myself when she made no move, grabbing her small waist in my hands as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Kissing Sam would get addicting after awhile, I thought as I flipped her around, pressing her between myself and her mattress, her hands sliding roughly down my shoulders and resting on my waist as I placed my hands on either side of her head.

I pulled away slightly, looking in her barely open eyes, her pupils blown as she breathed heavily. “don’t stop.” She whispered, her legs wrapping around my waist, crossing at the ankles just on the base of my spine.

“Never.” I whispered back, bringing her lips back to mine roughly.

…

I opened one eye to pitch darkness, groaning and rolling over. Light purple light flooded against my closed eyelids and I opened my eyes to Sam’s alarm clock. 8:50 a.m. school definitely started an hour ago.

I groaned, sitting up before a pale hand pressed against my chest, effectively pushing me back down. A startled laugh left my lips as Sam straddled me again, nude and, well, uh.

She smirked down at me. “You wanna ditch with me?” she whispered against my cheekbone. “We are already an hour late so why not?” My voice cracked, making her laugh at me before pressing our lips together again. 

That’s how the day pretty much went. We ignored our phones, lost in each other and thankful that Sam’s parents and grandmother were out of town on business and had left their eighteen-year-old daughter home alone.

Around four o’clock, we were dozing after a warm shower when there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. The noise had startled me enough that I had gone invisible, just in time for Tucker and Jazz to barge through the door. I quickly made my clothes invisible too, getting in the closet to change.

“Where have you been all day? Danny’s missing.”

I watched as Sam blinked. “Oh. Uh, sleeping?”

“Put on some clothes, we have to go!” Jazz said, giving me my que to phase out of Sam’s room, and then back in through the window. “They were out of---”

I let a blush overtake my features as I ‘realized’ Sam was naked. “I was gone for like fifteen minutes----”

“I was cold, so I wanted a shower.” Sam blushed, hiking up the sheet to further cover her body.

“Danny where have you been?” Jazz demanded. “Sam wasn’t feeling the best, so we ditched. She texted me this morning.” I told them. 

Tucker sighed. “I told you. They always skip together when Sam is sick when her parents are out of town. Your parents won’t notice the absence like mine will.” He told Jazz.

She huffed and stormed out. “See you at home, Danny.” 

Tucker cracked a grin. “Sam, seriously though, put on some clothes, Danny isn’t going to be able to control himself.” He winked, walking out of the room. 

I breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at Sam, who was shaking her head. “He’s not wrong.” She whispered, and I promptly threw a pillow at her face. “Shut up.” I blushed, making her laugh. 

I didn’t know that would be the start of the best (and secret) relationship I could have.

…

_Three months later_

Fridays were my favorite days. Fridays were the days that school was over, I wouldn’t have to worry about homework until Sunday night, and…. well, I usually stayed the night with Sam on Fridays. 

The first month, I tried to go over as much as I could, but I got grounded one Tuesday when my mom found out that I had snuck out to hang out with ‘Tucker’. I wasn’t allowed out of the house for two weeks, and she checked my bedroom at midnight, three am, and finally woke me up at six thirty every morning for school.

She finally let up a week and a half later when my dad told her to cut me some slack, and it was harming her too as she wasn’t getting enough sleep. I promised her I would stay home all week and not sneak out again.

Sam and I decided on Friday’s, because her parents always went out until the next night on Fridays. Either for business trips or for personal date trips to NYC.

I sat in Mr. Lancer’s classroom, foot tapping against the hard floor of the classroom. Valerie hit me on the back of the head. “Quit fidgeting.” She snapped.

I turned with an apologetic grin and tried to pay attention to the last bits of Shakespeare Lancer was trying to spew out before the final bell. This was one of the only classes I didn’t share with my friends. Senior year had me in an extra English class to ensure I was getting the help I needed to graduate on time. I was doing a lot better with school this year, all a’s and one b (math. I would always be bad at math). 

Lancer stopped talking and gave the six of us in the class with him a small smile. “You all have improved a lot in this semester alone, so go ahead and have the last ten minutes to leave and go home. Have a great weekend.” 

I grinned, packing up my notebooks and running out the door to my locker, waiting patiently at Sam’s locker as the bell rang.

She exited her French class, giving me a large smile. “Ready for the weekend?” She asked with a small smile. “Of course.”

Tucker appeared by our side with a large smile. “Will you guys go on a double date with me and Valerie?”

Sam and I’s heads snapped to him with confused faces. “Double date?” Sam asked. Tucker rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I’ll explain this to your innocent ears. Valerie won’t go on a first date with me alone. Dinner and movie, the four of us, you guys just hang out. It’s better than setting Danny up with someone he wouldn’t even go out with.”

Sam laughed. “Too true. Okay, that’s fine with me. When?”

“Saturday. Dinner at 6, and movie at 8:45. That new one with Sandra Bullock.” 

I shrugged. “I’m cool with that. What do me and Sam do while you are putting the moves on Val? Are we sitting together?” I asked. 

Tucker shrugged. “We’ll see how dinner goes. We could probably get away with not sitting together at the movies, but obviously at dinner.”

I nodded, bumping Sam’s shoulder with mine. “Cool, it’s a date.” I winked. They laughed and we all walked to Sam’s car. Valerie ran to catch up with us, grinning at Tucker.

“Sam and Danny are going to go on that double date with us? '

Valerie sighed in exasperation, but still with a smile. “Are you guys sure you don’t want to bring actual dates? Sam you can do way better than him.” Valerie joked.

I gasped. “Omg. I’ll have you know that I am a wonderful date. But this is a chance for you and Tucker to get to know each other, and we aren’t going to make ourselves uncomfortable by being _peer pressured_into going on a date with whoever.” I waved her off. 

She shrugged. “Just lookin out for you guys.” She said, getting into the backseat of Sam’s four door, black car. I got in shot gun and Tucker sat next to Val as Sam finished putting her backpack in her trunk, getting into the driver’s seat and driving towards Tucker’s house first. 

“I can hang out with you for a bit before I go to work.” Valerie offered Tucker who nodded. “Sounds cool. I think my mom is making meatloaf or something that you can eat before you go.”

Sam stopped outside of Tucker’s house, pausing as the couple got out and waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow!” Tucker waved, before mouthing “patrol?”

I nodded, giving a thumbs up. Sam grinned. “What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?” She asked, her eyes having a humorous gleam.

I rolled my own, leaning over the center console and capturing her lips with my own, not caring if anyone was watching.

Sam pulled away with a laugh and continued driving down the road, a comfortable silence passing between us. “So…I’m going to take a pregnancy test when we get home.” Sam said nonchalantly, and it was a bad time to sipping out of a water bottle. I coughed violently, Sam chuckling to herself.

“Oh?” I asked. She nodded. “I…. I’m late.” She said, blushing. “I didn’t realize it since we had been, well, you know…. having a good time recently, and I didn’t notice I hadn’t been on my period since we first slept together.”

I blinked. “Oh.”

She nodded. “I just want to be sure…it could be nothing. Sometimes increased sexual activity will fuck with your hormones a bit, but…. yeah.”

I reached over and plucked her hand off of the steering wheel, holding it in my own on the center console. “No matter what, I’m not going anywhere.” I told her. She smiled; her eyes suspiciously glossy. She brought my hand up and kissed my knuckles, her eyes going back to the road while taking a shaky breath. “I know.”

…

I sat on Sam’s bed, anxiously tapping my feet as Sam walked around her room, eyes trailing towards the bathroom every so often. My phone buzzed in my hand, a text from Tucker, when the timer she had set on her phone went off.

She paled and paused in front of the bathroom, I stood up, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans and waiting by the door as she looked at the test on the counter with fear. Her face dropped and I saw a tear fall from her eye before she sat on her bathtub with her hands on her face. 

I looked at the test, seeing a little pink plus sign and sat next to her, holding her close. “What do we do? I didn’t think I’d actually…” She sobbed.

I rubbed her shoulder and shrugged. The situation was not ideal. Not only did no one know we were dating (even I didn’t know if we were actually dating or just having a sexual relationship) but we were not even done with high school yet and wouldn’t be for seven more months. 

“We’ll figure it out. We always do.” I whispered. She nodded, her tears slowing as she looked up at me. “I’m scared.” She whispered.

“Me too.” I agreed. “Out of everyone though,” I said, turning to face her, “I’m glad it’s you. There’s no one else I’d rather be tied to for the rest of my life.” I told her. 

She blushed, biting her lip, before she placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me soundly. She let her hands go down my sides as I gripped her waist, before she was pulling away and pulling my shirt over my head.

“We don’t have to.” I told her, even though she had been the one to initiate it. She shook her head, placing one finger over my lips to get me to stop talking. “I want to.” She said, reaching behind me to turn on the water of the shower. I tilted my head, before remembering her parents had been packing and she had to sneak me up the stairs without them noticing.

She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off of me, including my boxers, and pushed me lightly into the bathtub, the showerhead raining down over my body in a satisfying heat. She finished undressing herself and got in with me, straddling my waist and blocking the water from hitting my chest. The water flowed over her body, wetting her hair.

I dragged a piece of hair to behind her ear and sat up, kissing her on the mouth. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back just as fierce as she closed the shower curtain.

…


	2. Chapter 2

I grimaced as Sam walked back into class a week later, looking clammy and green, all but collapsing into her seat as she sat down. I gave her a worried glance, stealthily pulling out my phone and texting her. 

_Sam [sent] you okay?_

_Sam [rec] delete this, but morning sickness is a bitch. _

I sent her an apologetic glance, which she waved off. I sent a wary thumbs up at Tucker who was giving me a questioning glance. He nodded and went back to paying attention to the History lecture.

Since we had found out about Sam’s pregnancy, her symptoms had hit a whole new level, as if just knowing that the baby was there was making her body go haywire. Her morning sickness had reached a whole new level of _ew _and most nights I was using my hand as a makeshift ice pack for her abdomen. 

The bell finally rang, and I got up, gently shaking Sam’s shoulder. She cracked one eye open at me and I sent her a sympathetic smile. “Do you want me to take you home?” I asked gently. She glared.

Oh no.

“No, Danny, that’s what got us _into _this mess.” She snapped, shoving her things into her backpack and storming out the door to her next period. I sighed, Tucker coming up behind me with one eyebrow raised.

Yeah, add hormones to the list of annoying ass symptoms.

“What’s with her?” He asked as I turned around to gather my own things and walk with him to our shared science class. “No idea.” I lied. 

Sam and I had decided, like our relationship, to keep the pregnancy secret from most people while we figured out a game plan on what to do next. That meant keeping it a secret from my best friend since kindergarten, who now scoffed and gave me a knowing glance. “Must be her time of the month.”

Oh, the irony. “Haha, maybe.” I winced.

I walked into Ms. Dietrich’s classroom with a sigh, gazing at the lecture on, with all irony in the world, the stages of the embryo. Christ.

I was taking notes about halfway through the lecture when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I sent the teacher a wary glance before carefully grabbing my phone and unlocking it.

_Sam [rec] hey. I’m sorry. Janitors closet?_

_Sam [sent] be right there. _

I raised my hand abruptly, Dietrich waving me away with a sigh. “Try not to be gone the rest of the lecture, Mr. Fenton.” She frowned. I nodded and quickly exited the classroom, making my way to the rarely used janitors closet near the three of our lockers.

I opened the door and was immediately attacked by Sam’s lips on mine as I shut the door. I asked no questions, however, wrapping my arms around her small frame and kissing her back just as furiously. “What was that for?” I pulled away with a grin.

She shrugged, a mischievous grin on her face. “Do I have to have a reason?” She asked. I gave her a look. “I mean…” She quieted me with one finger to my lips.

“I already apologized for that and you know it.” She smirked. “You are going to be the death of me, woman.” I groaned with a grin, bringing my lips back to hers. Her fingers trailed up my shoulders to hook in the short hair at the base of my neck, making me shiver under her touch. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket, startling us both enough to stop what we are doing. I shifted Sam in my arms to grab my phone.

_Tucker [rec] it’s not a ghost and I know you pee faster than that. What are you up to????_

I sighed, Sam reading over my shoulder. “Why does Tucker know how fast you pee?” Sam laughed. I glared. “So do you!” I snapped. 

“I mean, yeah just because you stay the night at my house and sleep in the same bed as me.” She shrugged. 

I glared at her. “So when I sleep at Tucker’s house, we sleep in the same bed alright?” I pouted. She laughed and kissed my cheek. “Get back to class. We can continue this after school.” She winked.

“My place?” I asked. She nodded. “Moms having a socialite party at my house so that’s a no go.” She shrugged. I nodded, giving her one more peck on the lips before exiting the closet to make it to the last ten minutes of class.

Tucker gave me a suspicious look as I entered the room, Dietrich giving me a sigh and pointing to my desk. I finished taking notes from where I left off and finished just in time for the bell to ring before lunch.

Tucker was at my desk before I could even react. “What’s going on?” He asked. I looked up at him with a frown. “With what?”

“With you! First, last Saturday I was more focused on why you and Sam were acting weird then I was with Val, who thank god noticed you guys too, so our first date was off. Now, Sam’s snapping at you for no reason and then you disappear for half of class! You aren’t telling me something, man.” He finished, a hurt look on his face.

I blinked at him, surprised. “Uhhh.” I had no idea what to say.

He crossed his arms. “You aren’t denying it.”

“As much as I believe teenage drama to be entertaining, I’d rather you finish this quarrel in the lunchroom boys.” Dietrich said from her desk, not looking up from the pile of homework papers she was grading. 

I blushed, grabbing Tucker’s arm and pulling him outside of the classroom where Sam was waiting for us. She frowned when she saw the situation. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Tucker crossed his arms. “I should be asking _you two_ that, Sam.” He snapped. 

She paled and looked at me with a helpless look, before sighing. “We don’t have to tell you Tucker. It’s private.” She finally said. He gaped at us. “Are you serious? I’m your best friend!” He said.

Sam glared. “Just because you are our best friend doesn’t mean you need to know _everything_.” She snapped. Tucker narrowed his eyes.

I went to step in. “Fuck you, Sam. I tell you guys everything! Why wouldn’t I expect the same!” 

Thankfully the hallway was clearing, and no one except the band kids lugging their heavy instruments were in the hallway. “Because I’m not ready to tell you!” Sam yelled, her eyes watering.

“Guys— “I started.

“Why the hell not?”

“Tuck— “I went to say.

“Because I’m fucking pregnant, Tucker.” Sam snapped hysterically, tears rolling down her face.

Tucker and I froze before I sighed, gently facepalming as Tucker gaped at her. “I’m sorry, you’re what?” He coughed. She laughed wetly. “Pregnant, Tucker, as in _with child_.” She said angrily.

He just blinked at her before she let out a sob and took off down the hallway. “Dude.” I said to him. He looked at me.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” I told him, before taking off after Sam. She pushed her way out of the front doors of the school. “Sam wait up.” I yelled out.

“Good you followed me.” She said, turning around with a watery grin. “I could use a little distraction. Your place, right?” She asked. I gulped and nodded, before she was taking my hand and we were running towards my house. 

I ignored the phone vibrating in my pocket and sighed in relief at the sight of the RV not being in the driveway. My parents would definitely question why Sam and I were at the house ditching school altogether.

Sam dragged me up the stairs of my house and practically threw me into my bedroom, my knees hitting the edge of my bed and I fell roughly on top of my messy comforter. Sam lying next to me, the bedroom door closed.

I wrapped my arm around her as she burrowed her head into my side, taking deep breaths to calm down. “You okay?” I whispered. She shrugged. “I’m…okay, I think. Just, tired. I didn’t mean to explode on Tucker I just got so angry he wouldn’t leave it alone.” 

I nodded. “Yeah… I think he was just feeling left out. It’s not often we keep secrets from him.”

She sighed but nodded, burrowing her face into my chest and taking a deep breath. “What do you think he’s going to say?” She whispered. I shrugged, and kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. Sam’s breathing evened out and I felt myself drift off to sleep, content with Sam in my arms.

…

I sat down at the booth in Nasty Burger where Tucker had texted me to meet him. Sam had to go home for her mother’s party after all, so it would just be me and him. I saw him throw open the glass door with a scowl and sit down across from me.

“So why aren’t you as surprised as I am?” He crossed his arms. I blinked, giving him a look. “Uh, Sam told me?”

He scoffed. “I didn’t know Sam was even _fucking _anybody! Do you know who the father is?” 

I blinked again and nodded slowly. He crossed his arms. “Poor guy, having to be tied to Ms. Hormonal for the rest of his life.” I raised a hand. “Don’t talk about Sam like that man. You took it too far. She didn’t want to tell you till she had a plan.” 

Tucker gave me a look. “Can you even plan for these sorts of things?” He asked. I shrugged. “Plus, whoever the fuck is the deadbeat Sam fucked isn’t going to be around for the baby so it’s going to be us!” 

I narrowed my eyes and let him continue. “I mean, why tell you and not the father of her child!” He said, finally looking up at my unimpressed expression. 

He looked at me eyebrows furrowed as I raised one eyebrow, urging him to continue. “Why _would _I be the first person she told Tucker?” I deadpanned.

“You’re the father.” Tucker whispered in horror. “When did _that _happen?” I sighed, dragging a hand down my face. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for almost four months, and don’t give me that look.” I stopped his pout. “We didn’t tell you, because the only reason we are dating now is because we had a one-night stand after Dash’s Senior Celebration.” I finished. 

Tucker whistled. “And she got pregnant from that night? Cause I’m assuming you have been, well, safe since then.” I sighed but nodded. “You’d be correct.” I said, crossing my arms and leaning back into the booth.

Tucker looked at his hands before giving me an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have said those things about Sam, no matter how hurt I was. I should’ve respected her privacy.” He said, looking down. I held my hands up. ‘Just because I’m “tied to her the rest of my life,” I quoted, “doesn’t mean that you can apologize to me for her. You got to tell her yourself.” I told him, pointing my finger. 

He sighed. “Yeah…you wanna crash that socialite party?” He asked with a smirk. I sighed with a smile before getting up and going to walk towards Sam’s house. “Hold it right there, boy. You gotta start impressing the in-laws now!” He said with a mischievous smirk.

I glared. “This is why I didn’t tell you.” I reminded him. He shrugged. “More teasing that I need to make up for if you ask me. Let’s go get suited up!” Tucker grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly.

For Christs sake.

... 

I straightened my tie self-consciously, the suit I was wearing hugging literally every part of my body in the best way (but most uncomfortable way) possible. Jazz and Tucker had assured me that I looked great, and that the suit was supposed to be form fitting but looking at Tucker’s slightly baggier suit I begged to differ.

“Stop looking at me man, mine isn’t _supposed _to be form fitting. You have the bod, not me.” He shrugged, ringing the doorbell. The many limos on the curb was not a comforting sight either.

Pamela Manson opened the door with a smile, her face contorting in surprise as she laid eyes on us. I put on a charming smile, hoping that I could win her over with looks rather than her previous opinion of me.

“Hey, Mrs. Manson. We know how much Sam hates these parties, so we thought we’d come and help her behave for you.” I said with a smile, tilting my head ever so slightly. Pamela’s surprised face didn’t waver, but she put on a hesitant smile and let us walk in. “As long as you behave yourselves, boys. Though, Mr. Fenton, you certainly _look_ the part of an upper-class socialite.” She said, resting one hand on my arm as we walked through the foyer.

“You smooth fucker.” Tucker muttered behind us. Mrs. Manson’s friends were all in the formal living room, chatting loudly as we entered the room. “Samantha, you have guests!” Pamela announced loudly. All heads turned to Pamela and me.

Sam was over by her father, a fake grin on her face. She was wearing a gray and white dress with white heels, her make-up was a neutral brown, and her hair was in a fancy ballet bun with pieces strategically placed around her face. 

She looked at me in surprise with a blush, her eyes raking up and down my form. I gulped while Tucker snickered. Sam walked quickly to me, grabbing my arm and smiling politely at her mother. “Thanks, mom.” She said. 

She steered Tucker and near the punch bowl. “I could literally kiss you.” She mumbled to me, before making eye contact with Tucker and shrinking in on herself.

Tucker pulled her into a hug, Sam relaxing and locking her arms around his back. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, letting go and holding her arms in his hands. She nodded. “I’m going to support you guys as much as I can, okay? We’ll do this together.” He smiled. 

Sam grinned, hugging him again. “I just have one question.” Tucker asked. We looked at him expectantly.

“What are you going to tell your parents?” He asked, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Unexpected, Unexplained, Accidental Miracle I was in middle school and knew nothing about sex or babies lmao.
> 
> Now I’m a junior in college and know a little bit more hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I sat down on her bed, Tucker sitting at her desk. “So?” He asked.

Sam sighed. “My parents are the wildcard here. Danny’s aren’t going to disown him for not fitting their perfect mold. My parents on the other hand…” She trailed off. I grabbed her hand.

“My parents aren’t going to be happy with me, that’s for sure. I’d rather not say anything yet…” I told them. Sam looked at me. “…Maybe we should tell your mom.” She said.

I gave her a look. “Why would we do that?” I asked. She shrugged. “Your mom has always been there for me, and she could help me break the news to my parents. If we are getting help from anyone, it would be her.” Sam finished.

I shrugged. “She isn’t going to be happy.” I told her again. Tucker spoke up. “You don’t have to do anything right now, Sam isn’t showing and you have what? Five-Six months left?” He asked.

Sam paled at that. “That’s…that’s sooner than I thought it would be.” She whispered, looking down at her now flat abdomen. I looked away, rubbing at the back of my neck, feeling the awkwardness begin to come forward.

“I’m going to go on patrol.” I said suddenly, giving Sam a fake smile. She furrowed her brows, going to speak. I kissed her on the mouth, transforming and immediately flying out of her room and away from the situation at hand. I couldn’t handle this right now. I flew to the top of the tallest skyscraper in Amity and put my head in my hands, taking deep, shaking breaths.

I wasn’t ready to be a father. I wasn’t ready to tell my mom, and I definitely wasn’t going to be ready in five months. No way.

I looked up at the city, feeling a sense of dread loom over me. We weren’t ready for kids, still being kids ourselves. Plus, what would happen if…if I died protecting the city? My child would grow up without a father, and Sam would have to be a single, teenage parent.

I felt tears well up in my eyes at the thought. I didn’t want that to happen to her. I didn’t want that to happen to our child. I... 

For once in my life, dying was something I was actually afraid of, but not for myself. For Sam. For my family.

I raked my hands through my hair, before perking up at a slight whizzing sound behind me. My eyes widened as I flew out of the way of the missel, Skulker’s grinning face staring right at me. “What the fuck man? Can’t you see I’m brooding here!” I said, gesticulating to the place I had been sitting.

Skulker rolled his eyes, his flames increasing around his head. “Do I look like I care Phantom?” He said, firing again. I barely dodged as I fired an ectoblast. 

“What? Trying to win my pelt off of me again, Skulkie? Thought we were over that.” I said, looking around at the enemy who had disappeared.

“I’m here on business this time, Phantom. Someone really wants you dead.” His voice laughed, before I was hit in the back and sent into the concrete below me. I groaned, climbing out of the crater and standing up, the muscles in my back screaming with every movement.

“Who?” I called out, allowing my aura to search the area for Skulker’s ectosignature. “You ever heard of the Shadow King, Phantom?” He asked, appearing in front of me brandishing a machete in his hand.

I formed a sword out of solid ice and got into a fighting stance, walking circles around Skulker as we spoke. “No. Should I have?”

Skulker grinned. “I suppose not, and you won’t be alive long enough to find out.” He snapped, before rushing me and hitting his machete on my own blade. I grunted at the force of the blow, being quick on my feet as I slashed at his armor.

A well placed blow saw his machete slicing through the muscles in my arm, causing me to cry out and allow him to sheath the blade into my side. I breathed heavily through the pain as he pretending to pop the joints in his neck with a grin. “Sorry, Phantom, guess your swordsmanship needs work.” He grinned, taking a step forward as I fell onto my hands and knees, looking up at Skulker with narrowed eyes.

“I prefer the element of surprise myself.” I wheezed, before Skulker was sucked into a thermos that Tucker was holding behind him. Sam came out of an alley way and immediately came to my side as I fell onto stomach, coughing. “Jesus.” Tucker said in horror at the blade sticking out of my body. 

With a trembling hand, I pulled the machete out of my side with a scream, hot tears running down my face at the pain. “It didn’t hit anything vital.” I coughed out, looking up to Sam with a small smile that she didn’t return. She kissed my forehead before tending to the slash on my arm. Tucker was on his PDA at my other side. 

“We need to get out of the middle of the street.” Tucker whispered as voices drifted to us from behind another building across the street. Sam and Tucker grabbed me, limping with me into an alley as my head lolled to the side.

“Sam, this is super bad.” Tucker whispered as if I wasn’t there. I coughed and shook my head. “I’m alright. Just bandage me up and we can get home.” I mumbled, my vision blackening at the edges. “It’s not going to be that simple.” Sam told me, brushing my bangs from my forehead.

“We have other things to worry about then a minor stab wound.” I wheezed out with a grin, the nagging feeling in the back of my head feeling as though the fear I had earlier was going to come true and I couldn’t do anything about it.

“We can’t worry about it if you aren’t alive, Danny.” Sam whispered. “Transform. I’ll call 911 and say you were mugged.” Tucker said. 

I shook my head. “No. No hospitals. My parents will never let me outside aga—AH.” I said as Sam pressed on the wound at my side. “You have to.” Sam said, tears in her eyes.

I nodded numbly, transforming and noting before I lost consciousness that pain was worse in human form, and maybe it had hit something vital as blood rushed faster from the wound as I passed out.

…

A steady beeping hit my ears as I slowly woke up with a groan, noting the itchiness under my nose as the oxygen tube and the dull sting of the IV in my right arm. I peeled my eyes open, noticing my mom reading a book by my side and my dad doing needle point in another chair.

Mom looked at me, looking more tired than I’d ever seen her, and I gave her a weak grin. She slowly smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she put her book down. “Hey, baby.” She whispered, brushing my bangs out of my face. I swallowed around my dry throat. “Hi, mom.” I whispered back, my throat not allowing me to speak any louder.

“Do you remember anything, honey?” She asked. I shrugged, trying to remember what Tucker was going to say when he called 911. “I was mugged?” I asked, and she nodded.

“Sam and Tucker found you in the street after you didn’t call them when you got home, thank god for them.” She said, my dad joining her. I felt sore and stiff, looking around the clean hospital room. “How long?” I asked.

“A couple days, you had to have emergency surgery when you got here, so they kept you under to make monitoring you easier.” She said with a smile. “I’ll call Mrs. Manson and have her bring Sam here.” My dad said, ruffling my hair and I gave my mom a look.

“Just Sam?” I asked. Mom gave me a smile. “Sam told me.” She said with a smile. I gulped. “Told you?” I asked. She nodded.

“….I’m sorry. It was one night and we weren’t careful enough. It was before we were dating.” I mumbled. My moms eyebrows furrowed. “What?” 

“She told you about the baby?” I asked.

My mom sat up straighter with a glare. “…No. She told me you two were dating.” She deadpanned.

…Oops.

“Dammit.” I mumbled, bringing one hand up to gently facepalm. She crossed her arms. “She’s pregnant?” She asked, slightly hysterical.

I shrugged, biting my lip. “Daniel Fenton, you answer me right now.”

I nodded, still not looking her in the eye. I heard her sigh and then my head was turned towards her. “…We’ll talk more when you are better. No need to focus on that right now. But, Daniel Fenton, we _will _talk about this.” She glared. I gulped again and nodded. 

“We, uh, discussed telling you but I guess she didn’t want to tell you without me.” I said, sheepishly. She rolled her eyes with a smile. “We’ll talk later.”

Dad walked back into the room with Jazz, who looked frazzled but happy. “Little _brother_, I go back to school and you go to the hospital?” She asked, giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

Tucker and Sam walked in soon after, giving me wide grins. I smiled apologetically at Sam looking away as she frowned. “Whats wrong?” She asked, my mom grabbing her hand. “We’ll talk later, honey.” She said, giving her a look. 

Sam snapped her head towards me with a glare as Tucker stifled his laughter. “Well at least you aren’t dead.” Tucker said, with a giggle.

Dad looked on, confused as ever, with Jazz before they both kissed me on the head. The doctor came in a few moments later. “Hello, Daniel---”

“Danny.” I corrected gently. 

“Danny, my mistake, I’m Dr. Lewis. I’ve been overseeing you the past couple of days. You were mugged, correct?” He said, pulling out the clipboard.

I nodded, Sam taking my hand next to me. “I’d like to question you on just what they used to stab you.”

I knew the machete was going to cause questions.

I shrugged. “A big knife I believe. I didn’t get a good look at it.” I lied. “…A big knife? Mr. Fenton are you aware that your stab wound is on your left side, and the organ that was damaged was your liver, right?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“…is that..bad?” I asked, giving a look to my parents. The doctor sighed. “Well, yes, but also your liver is on the _right _side of your body. It was more than a large knife that stabbed you, _and _I know you know that because you had to have felt it.” He said.

I kept my mouth shut. “I don’t really remember sir. It was a traumatic experience.” I said coldly, giving him a glare. Warning him to shut up.

He caught on, and sighed. “I just want to make sure we aren’t dealing with some kind of killer. This was pretty….extra for a mugger. But you will make a full recovery, thankfully. Just please be careful from now on. I don’t know how resilient your body will be in the future.”

He finished, leaving the room with a smile. “Oh, and you’ll be discharged tomorrow morning. Have a lovely evening.” He finished.

I huffed and looked up at the ceiling, my side too sore to really do anything else. “What was that about?” My mom asked, carding her fingers through my hair. “Nothing. Probably.” I told her, handing the envelope to Sam.

Mom looked at my dad and Jazz with a smile. “I’m sure Danny might be hungry, do you two mind grabbing food for him?” She asked. They nodded, telling me they’d be right back before it was just Sam, Tucker, and I with my mom in the room.

“…How long have you known?” My mom asked. Sam and I looked at each other with a sigh. “Only a week.” I said, “Minus the days I’ve been unconscious.” I told her.

Sam nodded. “We were waiting to tell people so we could come up with a game plan…but that is pretty hard when you don’t know what the hell you’re doing.” Sam said, not meeting my moms gaze. 

My mom sighed, her hand not leaving my hair. “Are you planning on keeping it?”

Sam looked at me and bit her lip, her answer firm in her eyes. “…Yes.” We both replied, even though we hadn’t discussed it. It was something we both wanted, and adoption may not be an option if it inherited my powers. Mom nodded, pursing her lips.

“It’s not going to be easy. You are going to have to start getting doctors appointments, planning how school is going to work…telling your parents.” She said, giving Sam a look.

“I’ll have to figure out where I’m going to live when they disown me.” Sam said bitterly. I grabbed her hand weakly. “You don’t know that.”

“He’s right Sam. Have an honest conversation with your mother. Tell her the truth about what happened, that it was a mistake but that Danny isn’t going anywhere and plans on fully supporting you.” She said, her grip on my arm tightening with every word.

“It pains me to think that you’d think less of me, mother.” I glared playfully. “You never know with teenage boys.” Tucker said, pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes.

“Danny….having a child is a huge responsibility. It’s going to be hard, and schools going to get even harder when she starts showing. Are you prepared for that?” My mom asked. 

I nodded, gripping Sam’s hand tighter in my own. “I’d do anything for Sam…and our baby.” I said in a whisper. Sam smiled, kissing the knuckles on my hand. Mom smiled, kissing my head. “I’ll tell your father, but Sam…I’d advise you say something to your mother sooner rather than later. No doubt she’ll throw a conniption fit but at least she’ll have more time to simmer down.” She told Sam, before walking out of the room.

“I told you she’d be mad.” I said, giving Sam a look. She gently swatted at my head. “I’m not the one who told her!” She said, laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes. “She said, ‘Sam told me,’ and I expected you thought I was going to die so you told her about the baby. Honest mistake.”

Sam scoffed. “I knew you wouldn’t die, you are way too hardheaded for that.” She winked, sitting down on the side of the bed. I smirked up at her. “Oh yeah? What makes you think that?” I asked with a smirk.

Sam rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to mine, carding her fingers through my hair before Tucker was clearing his throat. “As much as I love being the third wheel here, I’d rather you kept the PDA to a minimum.”

Sam and I rolled our eyes, keeping our palms firmly locked together. It only took almost dying to put into my head that I wanted this baby, and I wanted Sam forever.

…


	4. Chapter 4

I sat propped up on pillows on my couch in the living room, my side sore and aching but finally on the mend. Skulker’s anti-ghost properties in his machete had thrown my advanced healing situation for a loop, making me heal like a normal human. 

Which sucked, by the way. 

I groaned as I reached over to grab at my cup of water, accidentally dropping it when my side twinged in pain. “You okay, baby?” Mom said, running in from the kitchen. I nodded, gritting my teeth as I held my side.

She crossed her arms. “Have you taken your medication today?”

Ah, the pain meds. I had begun not taking them yesterday so that I could actually make it a full day without sleeping for fifteen hours and keep an eye on the ghost patrols that Valerie was doing. Even though I was under strict orders to not, under any circumstances, transform until I was healed (curtesy of Sam and Jazz), I still kept up to date to make sure things were running smoothly.

Still no more knowledge on this so called “Shadow King,” a named that worried me more than I could admit to.I shook my head at my mom, breaking through my thoughts. She looked at me with concern, holding out my pill bottle and another glass of water. I took them with a scowl, popping them in my mouth and downing the water. “You have to take them or its going to be a world of hurt.” She lectured and I had to bite my tongue.

I had been through worse than this. Being shoved into a locker with a dislocated shoulder and cracked wrist was definitely worse than this. But I didn’t mind the numbness that the medicine brought. 

My phone vibrated next to me on the side table as my mom walked back into the kitchen, humming to herself. 

_Sam [rec] I am so sorry._

_ [rec] I tried to get them to turn the car around_

I furrowed my brows at the words on my screen.

_Sam [sent] what?_

As soon as I hit send, the front door opened with a bang and suddenly Sam’s father was in my foyer, glaring at me angrily. I once again dropped the glass of water I was holding, suddenly very concerned that I had just taken medication that made me drowsy and loopy. 

“How _dare _you.” He hissed at me, waving a finger at my general vicinity. “…How…dare I?” I asked.

“How dare you knock up my daughter and think that everything is all hunky-dory!” He exclaimed angrily.

I mouthed the word hunky-dory to myself in confusion and looked back up at him. “I can assure you that I didn’t think that I could get away with it.” I said.

“Not. The. Time.” Sam hissed at me, finally seeing her walk in with her mother in tow. Her mother looked...concerned and angry all at once, but I had no idea if that was directed at me.

“Jeremy you can’t just barge in to someones _house_.” Mrs. Manson scolded. He shushed her, something her and Sam both glared at, turning his attention back to me. 

“We are going to court and you are going to wish you never stepped _near _my daughter.”

I blinked drowsily at him. “…I’ll never wish that. I love her.” I told him sleepily. Sam lit up in a bright blush before my mom was walking into the room. “You’ll have to excuse him; he just took his pain medication. You know, for his _stab wound_.” Mom said, holding out a cup of tea towards Pamela.

“Sam, would you be a dear and get him to lay down while I talk with your parents? We have much to talk about.” She said, smiling at my beautiful, beautiful, girlfriend. She nodded, coming to sit on the floor by my legs.

Mr. and Mrs. Manson followed my mom into the kitchen, Mr. Manson still arguing with anyone who would listen. “Interesting time to say those words, huh?” She said, brushing the bangs from my face and I giggled at her. “Never a bad time, though. I do love you. I always have, I think.” I muttered to her, laying down as she gently pushed me.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She whispered. “It would be kinda awkward if you didn’t, because I love you too, Danny. Always will.” She said, kissing my lips and covering me with a blanket. She ruffled my hair one last time before walking into the kitchen with the adults, leaving me to close my eyes and fall asleep. 

…

_Sam’s POV_

“He’s asleep, Mrs. Fenton.” I told Danny’s mom, who looked up from my father’s irate face. She nodded. “Thank you, sweetheart.” She said with a smile, motioning towards the seat next to her. I sat down gingerly, looking at my dad.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady? This could ruin our family!” He snapped. I swallowed thickly.

“If you want to be technical, this isn’t ruining our family. It’s making it larger.” I whispered. He slammed a fist down on the table. “This isn’t funny Samantha.”

I flinched, Mrs. Fenton gloved hand coming down on my arm, comforting me. “Like it or not, Jeremy, this happened. What happens now is up to us.” Mrs. Fenton said.

“Us? Your half-brained son has nothing to do with this.” 

“On the contrary, that baby is half his, so it does have something to with him.” Mrs. Fenton’s eyes narrowed. “Sam did explain the situation to you, correct?”

Mom nodded. “She did to me. I was trying to explain to Jeremy when he exploded. As soon as I said ‘pregnancy’ and ‘Danny Fenton’, it was all down hill from there.” She said bitterly. 

“I was trying to tell my mom…like you said. Early, so that she would have time to recover before I was showing but Dad was eavesdropping. He blew up.” I continued. 

“Quit talking like I’m not here. We have to take care of this now.” Dad said. “Every second that thing is in your stomach, that’s a second that the Manson family is being destroyed.” He said, shaking his finger in my face.

I took a deep breath. “I do think that your family should be more important than your reputation, Dad.” I told him, looking him in the face. He paused. “But, if this is really that detrimental to you, lets handle this like business partners. I know you and mom were waiting to sign over part of the company to me after graduation. I’m already eighteen, so you could do it now. Then, I can fully support myself and my child while you can flaunt your wealth and relish in being perfect and keeping your reputation.” I said smoothly, though my heart was beating fast in my chest.

My mom looked at me in surprise. My dad crossed his arms. “…You would move out? I sign over part of the company and you would leave to not ruin our family further?” 

“Jeremy!” My mother said, appalled.

“…If that’s what you want. But make no mistake, dad, if you do this, you will have no contact with your grandchild. No contact with me whatsoever. I will officially be done with you, and the Manson family.” I told him.

He hesitated. Mom looked shocked that the possibility would even happen. “…That child is a Fenton, and no family of mine. You will no longer be welcome in our home if you do this.” He finished.

Mom stood up. “Jeremy that is quite enough. This is our _daughter_, not some delinquent off of the street!” She yelled at him. He looked taken aback. “She made a mistake under the influence! If anyone is to blame it is Henry Baxter’s boy, not Samantha and Daniel. The Fenton’s have proven themselves as affluent members of our community as they protect the children of this town from ghosts! We always knew that Samantha would marry outside of our comfort zone and honestly I believe she would do worse than Danny Fenton.” She finished, crossing her arms. 

“…Pamela, you’re okay with this?” Dad asked in shock.

“Of course not. I am not okay with what is happening, but I can promise you that neither is Samantha. Casting her out of the family would not be helping her.” She turned her attention to me.

“For years I have watched you grow up with that boy, and I knew that I would have to deal with the fact that he would be the one you would want to remain with. He loves you and that is enough for me. While I am extremely disappointed in your carelessness, I will not throw you out of my home because of a silly reputation. You are _my _daughter. That will never change.” She smiled, kissing my forehead. “No matter what you do.” She finished. 

Dad looked conflicted. “…I’m not…okay…with being pregnant, dad. It was a mistake…. but it’s a mistake I will learn to live with, and I know I will love this child. And you will too…if you would allow me to stay in your life.” I said.

He looked up and sighed. “I…I’m extremely disappointed Samantha. Extremely. But your mother is right. Nothing will help you now but support, and as much as I hate to admit it…. Daniel does love you.” Dad said.

“…But you are grounded, and Daniel will not be allowed in the house after dark.” He said. I froze. “What?! It’s not like I can get double pregnant!” I crossed my arms. 

He gave me a look. “But you would be doing activities that would give it a chance?” Dad said, raising his eyebrow.

Fair point, I guess.

“Though, you do have a point in signing your inheritance over to you early. You are eighteen, and you are proving yourself to be more than capable of making your own, thought out, decisions. You have definitely proved yourself to be a Manson, no one else would be able to negotiate that well on the fly.” Dad said, pulling me into a hug. “I’m sorry.” He finished, kissing my head.

“It’s okay. I expected you guys to throw me out on the street, so this is definitely a step better.” I told him honestly. 

“…I had no…reason to act the way I did, Samantha. No amount of shock is allowed that. You are my daughter first and I will be sure remember that. I love you.” He said.

I felt tears well in my eyes as I couldn’t remember the last time my father had said those words to me. My parents brought me into a hug as I cried and wrapped my arms around them, finally feeling accepted by my family and feeling more at ease than I had felt in weeks. 

Mrs. Fenton smiled at me as we pulled away, bringing me into a hug of her own. “Proud of you, Sam.” She whispered. “Am I allowed to stay to take care of Danny, or would you rather me come home?” I asked.

Dad sighed but gave me a smile. “How about we get dinner and I allow you to come back for a few hours? I can be assured that with his wound that no shenanigans will be going on.” 

“Oh-ho-ho, no sex will be going on under _my_roof, that can be assured.” MRs. Fenton said, crossing her arms.

My parents nodded in agreement.

…well there goes _my _sex life.

…

_Danny’s POV_

I woke up, the soft sounds of the TV playing and quiet talking, with gentle hands carding through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Sam next to me, her hand in my hair sitting next to the pillow I rested my hand on. 

My mom sat down on the recliner in the corner, dressed in her ghost pajama pants and black tank top. Sam looked down and gave me a smile. “Hey, loopy. How you doin?” She asked.

I stuck my tongue out at her, gently sitting up and wincing slightly at the pain. Not as bad as it was this morning.

Mom looked at me worriedly. “I’m okay. How’d it go with your parents? Or did I dream that?” I asked. She laughed. “I’m not disowned, thankfully. And I can still see you.” She said. 

“But she’s not allowed over here after hours and you aren’t allowed there after hours. If one of you is caught breaking this rule there will be consequences.” My mom cut in. 

Sam sighed but smiled at me. “I mean there’s _always_school.” I said, sending my mom a smirk. She threw her pillow at me. “Smartass. I’m going to bed. Your driver should be here soon, Sam.” She said, waving us goodbye and heading up the stairs. I looked at Sam, and then back at the stairs where my mom had disappeared.

“I really want to kiss you.” I whispered, leaning closer to her. She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and smirking at me. “Who’s stopping you?”

“I don’t know….” I smirked playfully. She rolled her eyes, bringing my head down to press my lips to hers. I gripped her waist in my hands as we kissed, wanting her closer.

“Are you serious?” My moms voice said from the stairwell. Sam jumped away to the other side of the couch and I laced my fingers together, placing my hands on my lap and smiling up at my mom. 

“She had something in her eye!” I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, the glass of water in hand signaling what she had come down for. But the smirk in her eyes told me she let us kiss longer than I had thought. 

A car horn sounded through the window and Sam kissed me softly as she got up. “…do you remember what you told me before you fell asleep?” She asked self consciously. I grinned. 

“I told you that I loved you. And I do.” I smiled. She kissed me again, lingering as her eyes fluttered open. “And I love you too. Always.” She whispered, before running out the door to the black car that waited outside for her. I sighed and smiled, getting up from the couch and limping in the kitchen, feeling pretty good.

Sam wasn’t getting disowned; I wasn’t getting disowned.

The only thing that sucked was the fact Sam and I weren’t going to get any alone time anymore. 

God forbid she gets pregnant.

…


End file.
